Various bag tossing games and associated playing devices are provided in prior art. However, these games do not provide a folding weatherproof game apparatus which has a net underneath to catch tossed bags as well as a fastening means for locking the apparatus into position for easy and convenient transport, while also providing a separate scoreboard having an integral cup holder for keeping scores of multiple players and for holding drinks of a scorekeeper and players. Bags filled with corn kernels for tossing into the hole of the game apparatus are also provided. The present corn toss game addresses the foregoing problems by providing a hinged game apparatus with an inclined outer surface and having a top portion with a hole in the center and a longer rear leg, a net underneath the hole to catch tossed bags, a bottom portion with a short front leg, and a fastening means for the locking the apparatus into closed position for easy and convenient transport, while also providing a separate scoreboard with a plurality of scorecards by which several players' scores are kept and a cup holder integrated into the scoreboard for holding players and scorekeeper drinks. The game winner is the first person or team to score a predetermined number of points, such as 21 points, by tossing corn-filled bags into the hole on the game apparatus.